Graystripe and Silverstream
by Cinderjay2013
Summary: Graystripe of Thunderclan still loves Silverstream of Riverclan after she dies. A lot. One day, he goes to Sunningrocks and make the final decision. Twisted ending, sappy but beautiful.


"Silverstream! You're here!" Graystripe purred, nuzzling his mate.

" Yes my dear Graystripe, I'm here, and I've come to you in your dreams," Silverstream replied, nuzzling him back," But only for a while. Goodbye, Graystripe, and take care of our kits." Silverstream faded from Graystripe's sight and padded back to Starclan, stars trailing after her.

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping._ It was only a dream_, he told himself, _you and Silverstream could never be together, she's dead_.

He padded out of camp and padded towards Sunningrocks where his beloved Silverstream had died, giving birth to his kits Stormpaw and Featherpaw.

His gaze traveled towards the river, a constant reminder of the fact that Stormpaw and Featherpaw, Silverstream, and him could never be together. It was like a great border, separating the family.

There he saw his kits, padding out of camp, laughing and talking to each other. Their mentors ushered them along, not wanting them to waste time. They were heading towards the river to go fishing, unaware that their father was watching them.

Graystripe knew that Silverstream would always stay in his heart, alive or not. He loved her and she loved him, and nothing would ever, ever change that fact. They were together somehow, even though Silverstream was dead. She would always stay in his heart, and no other she cat would take her place.

"Why Silverstream, why? " he whispered to himself, talking softly," You could have held on longer, Cinderpelt could have got Yellowfang, and you would recover. You could have joined Thunderclan, and bore our kits there. Fireheart could have convinced Bluestar, and we could have been a family, surrounded by friends, and we could have led a happy, peaceful life! Why, Silverstream, why?" His voice grew even softer, barely audible now.

Tears flowed down Graystripe's muzzle. Silent tears. Tears of anguish, pain, sorrow and love.

In Graystripe's mind, he remembered the times when he taught Silverstream to climb trees, and when she taught him how to catch fish and remembered the times when they raced up and down the soft ground near the riverbed, teasing each other.

He remembered the love and affection Silverstream showed him when she rubbed her soft muzzle along his flank. He remembered her sweet, flowery scent, her beautiful eyes that were like pools of blue water that he could drown in forever and forever, her silver ears that would turn in his direction whenever he spoke, catching his every word and storing it in. He remembered her soft, gentle voice, so soothing to his ears.

But most of all he remembered how she showed him that love had no limit when you loved someone.

So he made his decision.

He had no fear. He had no regrets. So he took a deep breath, and plunged. Graystripe went down spiraling, spiraling... He reached the bottom with a deafening splash.

Everyone had already gone back. The currents pulled him deep down into the river. He knew how to swim, but he didn't fight back. Instead, he took big gulps of the fresh clear water, looked at the fish swimming around, and enjoyed himself.

He was running out of breath. Graystripe closed his eyes, and let the cold water wash over him. The freezing cold water numbed his mind, and Graystripe knew that Starclan would claim him any moment.

At last! Graystripe padded out of his body, and a tingling current went down his spine. He saw his body go limp down there, and the patrolling Whitestorm, Fireheart and Sandstorm claim it. They let out moans of anguish and sorrow, and tears rolled down their muzzles.

But he padded on towards the sky, for his beloved Silverstream was waiting. His Silverstream. They would be together now, forever and ever. They would watch their children become warriors, maybe even deputy or leader, then elders. Maybe they would die in a battle. Any way, they would come to Starclan, and the family would be reunited once more. They would be one big happy family for many moons and seasons to come, until they faded and became part of the wind, sky, rivers and lakes, and stars.

" Graystripe, I've missed you!" Silverstream purred as Graystripe nuzzled her affectionately. They twined their tails and padded off into Starclan together, where they would watch their kits, clans, friends and family until the day that they would cease to exist.


End file.
